<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burglar by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378020">burglar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra finds her old Team Rocket disguise, and Lance wants to see her wear it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burglar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance finds the costume amongst her things one day, and Lyra is not exactly sure why she held onto it for so long. Of course, he already knows the story of how she obtained a Team Rocket uniform and used it to try and infiltrate the Radio Tower, so he doesn’t have nearly as many questions as he might have otherwise, but he is pretty curious why she still has it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she says that she doesn’t know, she just never got rid of it, he pauses for a moment before asking, “Have you ever thought about it putting it on again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra cocks her head. “How come? I mean, Team Rocket is pretty much gone for good now, so I don’t really need to put on a disguise to fight them anymore. Plus, even if I could, I bet I’d be infamous enough that a disguise like that wouldn’t do the trick anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckles, and pats her on top of the head, his usual sign that he thinks whatever she’s just said is absolutely adorable. She doesn’t know what she’s said that’s so cute, but she at least knows by now that Lance is not being condescending when he does this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually meant maybe where it around the house,” he finally says, his hand still resting on top of her head. “For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, it makes sense to her, and she looks up at him, grinning. “Oh, so you wanna play something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh? Then don’t worry about it! Whenever you wanna, I’ll get dressed up for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so she does. She hasn’t changed much since moving in with him, so the uniform still fits her the same as it did back then. Lance is always busy with his work, so she has plenty of time to get ready before he comes home, and she even does her hair up in the pigtails that she now only ever wears for him. Securing the black hat on her head, she checks herself out in the mirror, posing a few times, before going to wait for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before she hears Lance’s key in the door, and she goes to stand over one of their tables, posed like she’s just been caught trying to rob them, making sure to look extra guilty once Lance enters the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well,” he says, “look who I just caught. And here I thought your little group had already disbanded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra turns around, hoping that she is putting on her best villain face as she squares off against Lance. “Why, if it isn’t the champion!” she cries. “Don’t think you’re going to be able to stop me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, he is closing in on her, his expression a bit intimidating. She pretends to be too scared to move, all of her bravado melting away, until he’s upon her, grabbing her by her wrists and pulling her away from the table. Lyra cries out for him to unhand her, playing her role as melodramatically as possible, but her pleas are ignored, until Lance has bent her over the couch, pushing up her short skirt and running a hand along the inside of her thighs, humming appreciatively as he caresses her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a cute girl,” he murmurs. “It’s a shame that you’re working for such a terrible organization. Isn’t there any way I could convince you to switch over, and be a good girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> convince me,” she replies, looking over her shoulder at him. “But I think you’d be pretty good at that.” Already, she has stopped pretending to resist him, her character ready to give in because she can’t resist him whenever he touches her like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the time I’m done with you, I’m sure you’ll be ready to abandon your life of crime,” he replies, wasting no time in pulling her panties down her legs, kneeling down so that he can get them past the boots she put on with the uniform. Once her panties are discarded, he stands back up, leaning over her while reaching under her skirt to finger her, murmuring in her ear as he works a finger inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll want to be a good girl soon enough,” he promises her, praising her every time she whimpers for him, encouraging her to give in. Lyra would gladly give in to him over and over again, just as long as it meant he would keep touching her like this. But before long, he’s pulled his hand back, not giving her a chance to whine for more before he kneels back down, spreading her legs a bit more so that he can bury his face between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra whimpers his name as he works his tongue into her, steadily forgetting her role entirely as she loses herself in the pleasure. He knows all of her weaknesses well now, and knows how to leave her trembling and pathetic, desperate for him. If this were a real battle, it would have been over before it started, and if she had really been a criminal, she’s certain that Lance would have been able to convince her easily. But, then again, that could just be her bias speaking, after living with him for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs tremble as Lance brings her so close that she is nearly there, and once again, he stops just as quickly as he started, standing back up again. This time, she knows what’s coming, listening to the rustle of fabric before he bends over her, letting her feel his erection pressed against her. With a soft grunt, he pushes into her, and Lyra moans, pushing back against him, no longer able to hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise to change your ways?” he asks, so breathless that it is a wonder he can speak to her at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” she cries, equally surprised that she can manage to answer. “Just please...don’t ever stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance doesn’t stop, grabbing hold of her hips as he buries himself in her, jerking forward and thrusting into her, each thrust punctuated by another low grunt. Lyra’s whimpers become breathy and broken as he has her way with her, and as her head tilts forward, her hat soon falls off from the force of his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is soon pounding into her, fucking her with absolute abandon, the two of them soon lost in their mutual moans, forgetting everything other than their lust in the heat of the moment. It’s hard to tell if he even remembers that she is supposed to be the villain and that he is supposed to be “saving” her like this, but one of that seems to matter right now. The only thing that matters to both of them is getting off, and Lyra reaches, closer and closer, until she is crying out for Lance as she is sent over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she comes, Lance is unable to hold back, giving one last, rough thrust into her, moaning her name that he forgets he is not supposed to know as he gives in. Sinking down on top of her, the two of them pant together as they try to catch their breath. They broke character far too easily, but even so, she would still say that this was exactly what he wanted. Not only that, but she’s pretty sure this won’t be the last time she dresses up for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>